


Blossoms of Spring

by Octothrope_6



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octothrope_6/pseuds/Octothrope_6
Summary: This is for @/artistype on TikTok so credits go to her for the idea. I’m just making it happen!!!Ouran High School Host Club, but what if Haruhi was a boy being mistaken for a girl???Read to find out I guess. :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Haruhi

I never really thought about my gender much. I mean, my dad is transgender after all. I was born a boy, but I’ve never been too obsessive about “acting like one.” So, maybe that’s why I’m in this situation now? Probably.

I stand in front of the school I’ve worked so hard to get into, but the problem is that… They gave me the girls' uniform. Not that I mind wearing dresses, but it appears that to this school, I’m a girl.

It doesn’t really matter though, it’s just school. I don’t really care what they think of me.

What’s done is done. I just need to step through the front gates and go to school. Yes, that’s what I’ll do. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder that makes me jolt. The owner of said hand is a girl, she’s slightly taller than me, but that’s besides the point.

“Excuse me, but you’ve been standing here for quite awhile,” she says with a smile, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you,” I reply with a smile, “just nervous.” 

“Oh! You’re the girl who got in through academics!” She exclaims.

“Yeah, my name is Fujioka Haruhi,” I say.

“Ah, you can call me Genna!” She smiles.

Just as she says so, a soft chime is heard from the school. 

“Oh crap! That’s the bell!” Genna shouts as she grabs my wrist and starts pulling me towards the building.

“You’re kidding!” I say.

“Nope!” She says as we walk through the entrance.

“I don’t know where I’m going!” I say. 

“I’ll show you to your class! Don’t worry!” She replies.

With a smile, she shows me to my classroom.

My teacher let me off easy as it is my first day, but he said that if it happens again, I will be sent to the principal. It’s quite an overreaction if you ask me, but it won’t be a problem.

I sit between a pair of twins. They have this strawberry blonde hair (more strawberry than blonde) and amber eyes. They keep sending me glances, but neither of them say anything. I don’t think much of it though.

During our first break, I’m flocked by students wanting to know my name. So, I introduce myself as anyone would. My classmates all seem pretty nice. Well, except those twins. They’ve completely disappeared. 

“Haruhi!” A girl, Mei, walks up to me, followed by a group of girls.

“Hello Mei,” I smile at her.

“Would you like to come with us to visit a club?” She asks.

I think for a moment, then close the book I’ve been reading. 

“Sure.” I reply.

I let Mei and the other girls lead me up to the top floor, down the hall to the music wing, and to Music room 3.

The girls are giggling and talking about how much I’ll like it. I’m not quite sure what they mean though. 

Well, that is, until the door opens...

Inside the Music room are many couches, tables, and chairs. Each table has a vase of roses. However, that’s not the first thing I noticed. 

There’s a group of boys, six to be exact, standing there as if they were waiting for us. (Creepy.) the one in the middle, a tall blonde with pretty violet eyes, is sitting in a chair surrounded by the others.

I lean towards the girl next to me, “Is this a cult meeting?” I ask.

“No silly,” she giggles, “This is a host club!” 

“Oh,” I reply, straightening my posture. (Like that’s any better.) 

“I see you brought a new guest today ladies,” the cult leader- I mean blond- says, standing up and walking towards us.

The girls push me out of my safe spot in the middle to the front. (I feel like I’m being sacrificed to Cthulhu here.) The blond boy takes my hand and kisses over my knuckles.

“My name is Tamaki, who might you be?” He asks.

“Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi,” I reply skeptically.

I swear to all that’s holy, if tentacles erupt from his back, I’m running. I am not here for the cult stuff. Sign me out please and thank you I’m off.

“Don’t look so afraid princess, I don’t bite,” he says with a, dare I say, princely smile.

That makes me blush. Not a lot, but a little.

“Well I do,” I deadpan. 

That earns a snort from one of the cult members behind Tamaki. 

Great, I made a cultist laugh. Dad would be so disappointed.

“That’s not very ladylike of you princess,” he says, after getting over the initial shock of my statement.

Hmm maybe it’s cause I have a dick, but I’m just not that ladylike. (Oops that may have been too mature for the younger audiences.)

“Aaaand?” I ask.

Tamaki purses his lips at my question. 

“Kyouya?” He says with a smile growing on his face. 

“Yes Tamaki?” Another one of the cultists steps forward. He has straight black hair and glasses.

“Here he goes again-” another one of the cultists says.

“Oh! Is this the start of another one of Tamaki’s makeovers?” Another cultist suggests which causes some of the girls to squeal in excitement.

Just what did I get myself into?


	2. Commoner “Girl”

Currently I’m sitting on a couch, watching the cultists and my classmates talk about this “makeover” they’re going to give me.They’re picking out dresses to have me try on soon, and it’s making me want to make a run for it now.

But before I can escape I feel a weight plop down next to me on the couch. I turn to see… an elementary school student? What’s he doing here? 

“Hello?” I greet him.

“Hi!” The boy cheerfully replies. 

We sit in a few awkward moments of silence before he speaks.

“You look upset…” he comments, making a face.

“This is quite a bit of… excitement for my first day,” I sigh.

I don’t think I can say “this is too much cult shit for me” in front of a kid.

“Here hold Usa-chan!” He smiles, plopping a pink stuffed bunny in my lap.

“Thank you?” I say more as a question than anything. 

The boy moves my arms to be placed around the bunny.

“Honey!” A girl calls out and the boy looks around to find the voice. 

“You stay here!” He says with a smile before racing off.

So his name is Honey? That’s cute! 

Anyways back to business. I never in 100 million years thought my first year of high school would start with me sitting on a couch in a cult room, hugging a stuffed bunny named “Usa-chan”.

What has the world come to? 

After a bit more time, I am once again hoisted to my feet and brought to a… changing room? 

What even is this school?

Mei hands me a dress and closes the curtain after leaving and I just stand there. 

“What the hell-?” I mumble to myself.

“Get changed Haruhi! We want to see what it looks like on you!” She calls.

How is this making me more ladylike? They probably got caught up in whatever was going on.

The dress is pretty though, it’s knee mid calf length and fitted at the top and slightly A-lined at the skirt, which is made of this soft tulle that’s layered to give the slightest bit of volume. The fabric itself has little purple flowers embroidered into it along with small leaves. It’s like a dress you’d see someone running through a field barefoot in.

I just sigh and comply in putting it on. I’m glad it fits me, but at the same time I wish it didn’t. 

Whatever.

With the new dress on, I walk out to see everyone that was bustling about with ideas for my “makeover” are all seated in chairs or on couches. 

“Boss, it makes her look like she’s in one of those French movies you showed us,” a voice comes from one of the twins, but I didn’t care to figure out which.

“Haru-chan you look so pretty!” Honey says happily.

The girls nod in agreement.

“Why this though? I still have to go to class,” I ask.

“Because my dear, you act like a commoner boy!” Tamaki says without a care for what his words mean.

“Gee thanks,” I mumble.

The weird dude with the glasses, Kyoya, is standing in the background staring at me.

Creepy much?


	3. Panic and Cake Theft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A HIGHLY DESCRIPTIVE PANIC ATTACK!!!

I give an awkward smile and shake it off though. 

Just then, the bell rings.

Oh crap! 

“I’m gonna be late!” I squeak as the girls quickly go to scurry back to class, leaving me with the cultists.

I zoom back to the changing room and struggle to get the dress untied. Then, I change back into my uniform and quickly walk out of the curtain.

Though, I effectively bump into someone.

“Oh! I'm so sorry!” I look up to see it was Kyoya.

“It’s quite alright,” he says calmly.

I try and weasel my way around him but what he says next makes me stop.

“So when are you planning on telling everyone that you’re a boy?” He asks.

“I-I… how did you-?” I look at him, shocked and confused.

Oh no, what if he misunderstands? What if he tells someone and I get expelled?! 

“It was just a hunch, but your reaction confirms it,” he replies, writing something down in his notebook.

“Oh god, this looks bad,” I mumble.

“Yes, yes it does,” he replies.

“Would you listen if I explain? Or will you still tell a teacher?” I ask, to see if there’s even a point to telling him.

“I’ll make that decision afterwards,” he says after a moment of thought.

“Well, the School sent me the wrong uniform, most likely because my dad wrote in the wrong gender on accident,” I say, “he did this when signing me up for tutoring in middle school, too. He doesn’t usually do this stuff.”

I hope he accepts that explanation.

“Well that’s certainly possible,” Kyoya says.

“You don’t believe me,” panic swells in my chest, am I about to lose what I’ve worked so hard to accomplish?

I take the opportunity while he isn’t paying attention to briskly walk out of the back room. Tears are already starting to stream down my cheeks. 

This can’t be happening. All I wanted to do was breeze through high school just focusing on my studies! I didn’t ask for this.

In the main area of the music room, the rest of the cultists are all there, skipping class. But I pay them no mind, trying to just get to the door.

“Princess! Why are you crying?” I hear that annoying voice ring through my ears.

He grabs my wrist lightly, but I pull away.

“Don’t touch me!” I shout, voice cracking in a panic. 

My outburst surprises him, and I take the opportunity to run out the door and down the hall. At this point I don’t know where I am, I’m just running away. 

I can’t see through my tears, I’m panicking so much. What if I can’t get into another school? What if I can’t get a job? What’ll happen to me? I need to take care of my dad! I won’t be able to do that if I fail! 

I see a closet and quickly scamper inside and collapse behind the closed door. Breathing is a whole different level of difficulty at this point. 

The blood is pumping through my ears in loud thumps through my ears- thump, thump, thump. My hands are shaking and my breath feels heavy in my lungs. I can’t breathe. 

My legs kick and push until I’m flush up against a shelf. 

No, no, no, no, no! 

This isn’t happening! This CAN’T be happening! 

A sudden knock on the closet door. The sudden noise rips a scream out of my throat. 

“What-?” A voice from outside asks, seemingly frightened.

“Princess? Are you in there?” A familiar voice, Tamaki, asks.

“D-don’t come in,” I try to say, but my voice is course and breaking.

There’s a moment of silence before the door slowly opens.

“N-no I-” I whimper out.

In the doorway are the cultists. 

Kyoya probably told them, I’m gonna get expelled, dad’s going to be so disappointed in me.

I hide my face in my hands. Why did it have to happen like this? 

“Haruhi,” the smooth voice says.

I turn my head back to them and there’s Kyoya, kneeling in front of me.

“It’s okay,” he says. 

He looks almost uncomfortable, like he doesn’t know what to say. I probably look like a mess.

Kyoya sighs and leans in.

“I won’t tell them, but they’ll find out on their own,” he says, “I don’t really care what gender you are, as long as you aren’t going to disturb business as usual.” 

I swallow hard.

“I do not know why you’re in this state, but if you are like this out of fear of expulsion,” he starts, “I will not let you get expelled for the school’s error.” 

I nod slowly and he stands up, pulling me with him.

“I didn’t take Kyoya to be good at dealing with panic attacks,” one of the twins says.

“Yeah, I would expect this from Honey, but not Kyoya,” the other twin says.

“Be quiet,” Kyoya says.

I take in a shaky breath.

“I-I need to… class,” I manage to get out. 

“Hikaru, Kaoru,” Tamaki says, “You’re in her class, go inform the teacher what happened.” 

“Yes boss,” the two day in sync. 

They vacate the room.

“Let’s get you back to the clubroom Miss,” Kyoya says.

The next thing I know I’m sitting on one of the couches, stuffed bunny in my lap, a teacup in my hand, and the cultists surrounding me.

“So, you were freaking out because you’re a boy?” one of the twins, Hikaru, asks confused.

“That’s... odd,” Tamaki says, “We still accept you.” 

“That’s not exactly what I mean, I mean my dad wrote the wrong gender down when signing the papers, and now the school knows me as a girl,” I explain with a hoarse voice.

“So you’re not transgender?” Tamaki asks. 

“No, just very unlucky,” I confirm.

Some first day this is.

“We can work with this,” he mumbles.

“Pardon?” I Ask, confused.

“Well, it’ll be quite awkward for you to have to go through school as the wrong gender without at least some people knowing,” he says proudly, “so from this point on, you are a member of our host club.” 

“Good grief,” Kyoya mumbles to himself.

“Tama-chan that’s not how being a host works,” Honey says, all the while shoving cake (that I’m pretty sure was for me) in his mouth.

“It is now!” Tamaki exclaims.

I snort. This club really is a mess.

“In what way are we a mess?” Kaoru says, plopping down to my left on the couch.

“Yeah, I don’t see what you mean,” Hikaru continues, sitting on my other side. 

“Oops, I said that out loud,” I mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering, the way Haruhi’s panic attack affects him is exactly how mine go. I know everyone experiences different things, but I find it easier to describe things I’ve experienced!


	4. To Be a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the title reference for this chapter, you’re the real og!

“That was quite rude of you ‘Miss,’” Kyoya says condescendingly.

“Yeah, Yeah,” I mumble.

“And by the way, if you’re trying to pass as a woman to prevent being seen as a creep, you’re going to have to act much more like a lady,” Kyoya mentions, not looking up from his notebook.

“Aha!” Tamaki finally decides to come back to the land of the living with a random noise.

“Boss?” the twins make a face and look at him.

“As members of the host club, we are obligated to help each other!” He says.

“And?” I ask.

“We will help you act like a lady!” Tamaki proclaims.

“But I’m not a-” I start but am soon cut off.

“That’s a good idea,” Hikaru (I think) says.

“Yeah, and since we’re in his class we can teach him for you Boss,” Kaoru says, his voice takes a mischievous turn when he looks at Tamaki.

“Haru-chan! We can have cake together now!” Honey says, running over from a table.

I didn’t even notice when he left, not to mention that the tall quiet one, Mori, disappeared with him.

“Cake?” I ask, confused.

“Yes!” He says excitedly.

I look at the others for clarification, but the next thing I know, I’m being pulled to the table that Honey just ran over from. He lets go of my hand to sit down. Though I still don’t understand what’s happening, I sit down. 

Now I finally look at the table. It has an elaborate set of sweets (mainly cake) and it makes me queasy just looking at it. How does one eat that much sugar? I look up to the boy sitting across the table and see him almost literally inhaling his cake.

Somewhat following his lead, I take tiny bites out of the cake sitting in front of me. I don’t think I’ve loved cake as much as I love this piece in front of me.

The boys don’t let me go back to class for the rest of the school day, claiming that “my eyes are still puffy.” 

So, I’m standing in my classroom after everyone left; getting my things to leave, however Tamaki hasn’t left my side since I walked out of the club room.

“Are you going to walk home with me too?” I ask sarcastically.

“Walk home?” He asks. 

“Yes, that’s what I said,” I reply.

“Do you not have a driver to come get you?” Tamaki asks, following me as I start to walk.

“I am a ‘commoner’ of course I don’t,” I reply, doing air quotes around the word commoner.

“That’s really dangerous you know, what if someone takes you?” He asks dramatically.

“What are you? My dad?” I glance at him while we walk.

“Well, seeing as I already made your first day worse,” he starts, “which caused you to panic, I guess it made me feel guilty.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s my fault I caused a scene,” I reply.

“How can you say that? You can’t control feelings,” he grabs my hand and stops walking.

This makes me stop and turn to look at him.

“I still caused trouble,” I mumble, averting my eyes so I can’t see his hurt expression.

“Well, you can make up for it now that you’re in the club,” he says.

“I didn’t agree-” I start but he cuts me off.

“You have to be in a club,” Tamaki says.

Shit, he’s right. 

“But I-” I try to find something to say.

“Kyoya already has you as a member, so you’re stuck with us,” he finally smiles.

I let out a noise between a laugh and an angry sound.

“That was cute Princess,” he smiles. 

“I have to go home now, I’m in charge of cooking,” I say, wiggling my hand out of his grip, face bright red.

And with the new freedom, I full-on sprint out of the school. Like, I could’ve beaten the fastest person in the world, that’s how fast I’m running. In a dress nonetheless.

I make it to the front gate before I have to stop and start walking like any normal person. Geez, he really didn’t need to say that. The noise I made sounded like a baby pig being vaccinated. (A/N: don’t look that up, it hurts in person and it doesn’t record well) 

This area of the city doesn’t have very many people on foot, so it’s an easy walk up until I get closer to the train station. My dad wouldn’t let me go to school unless I either got a subway pass or let her drive me. And I couldn’t have that, she’s so loud it’s embarrassing.

I put in my card and walk to the train platform. It’s crowded with normal high school students. I can feel the eyes on me, it’s probably because of my uniform. 

“Um excuse me, Miss?” I feel a tug on my dress and look down to see a young girl.

“Hello, are you lost?” I ask, picking up the skirt of my dress so I can crouch to her level.

“No! I wanted to say that you’re very pretty!” She says cheerfully.

I smile, right I look much more feminine since my hair is longer, I just haven’t had time to get it cut.

“Thank you,” I reply, “Now who are you with? I’m sure they’re worried about you.” 

The girl points to a woman standing near the wall, typing on her phone. She’s wearing business attire and the little girl is in a kindergarten uniform, so maybe she is on her way home from picking her daughter up after work.

Whatever the case may be, I stand up, take the girl’s hand, and walk her back over to the woman.

“Excuse me ma’am? Is this your daughter?” I ask her.

She looks at me, then down to the girl, then back at me. Then, she gasps.

“Mika, What did I tell you? You need to stay with me,” she scolds her daughter, picking her up, then looking at me, “I’m so very sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” I reassure the woman.

I hear the train stop and the chime sound.

“Oh! That’s my train. Have a nice day!” I smile and dash into said train before the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this thought where Haruhi’s appearance is the opposite of cannon, not with colors, but since she is a be in this, I think that it would be more believable is he had long hair, think of Haruhi’s middle school hairstyle!


	5. That’s Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone mind if I add some of my OCs I made for this? I just think it’d make it more interesting to have like a side romance.

The train ride home is uncomfortable as the crowds of people pointedly avoid me. They must be confused due to my uniform. I let out a sigh and the train stops. I get off and continue my journey home. 

When I had accepted the scholarship to Ouran, I knew I would experience stuff like this. But now it’s actually happening, it feels weird. 

I walk into my apartment and remove my shoes. I really need to clean up, I can just tell that the floor hasn’t been cleaned in awhile. So, I go to my room and change into more comfortable clothes—a plain shirt, sweatpants, and a bandanna to keep my bangs out of my face—before going back to the kitchen to start dinner. I soon decide to make zosui since I can let it cook while I clean. I think I have some leftover rice as well. 

After getting everything together and in the pot to cook, I begin to clean up around the house. Starting with dusting and sanitizing everything before sweeping and then mopping the floor. By the time I finish that, the soup is almost done, so I can make the rest of the meal. I finish it all and look at the clock—20:32–Dad should be home by now, but he isn’t. That means that he’s probably working an extra shift. Deciding not to wait, I eat and then start to do my homework in bed. 

I hear the door open as I begin to fall asleep, but I slip from consciousness anyways. I don’t want to deal with my most likely drunk father. I hate when he drinks. He doesn’t hurt me or anything, but his habits are unhealthy and they worry me. I really don’t like dealing with him. 

A dreamless sleep surrounds me until my alarm wakes me up the next morning. I get up and get dressed for the day. Then, I braid my hair. (A/N: I kinda like the concept of male haruhi with long hair) I don’t usually style my hair in any way, but I guess I feel like putting it in twin braids. I walk out of my room and peek into my father’s room, he’s knocked out cold. Then, I walk to the kitchen and make breakfast (as well as bentos) for myself and dad. He’ll need it when he wakes up. I wrap it and stick it in the fridge with a note for him before walking out of my apartment to catch the train for school. 

Today I am actually on time for school, I’m actually walking through the gates with the other students. It’s peaceful in a way. 

That doesn’t last very long.

I feel an arm around my shoulders and another around my waist. The sudden touch makes me jump and I look at who it was that was touching me.

“Good morning!” A pair of voices say together. The owners of said voices are none other than the twins.

“Good morning,” I reply with much less energy. 

“Don’t sound so disappointed!” Kaoru says as they lead (drag) me to class.

“Besides, today’s your first day as a member of the host club. It’s exciting,” Hikaru practically sings the words.

“I really don’t know how that’s something to be excited about. What would I even do?” I sigh.

“That’s a question for Boss,” Kaoru says, “I’m sure he’ll figure something out.”

We walk into the classroom and I am immediately swarmed by my classmates. They’re throwing worried questions at me. It’s like a press conference or something.

“Haruhi what happened? We heard you passed out!” Mei says, grabbing my hand worriedly.

I let out a nervous laugh and reply, “I’m okay! I just wasn’t feeling all that well, so I stayed in the nurse’s office.”

I hope they believe that lie.

“Hey hey! Don’t crowd her too much,” I hear Kaoru say as I’m pulled backwards by Hikaru. 

Soon enough the crowd disperses and I can get to my desk—which I’m now realizing is between the twins’ desks. 

“Thank you,” I say quietly. It was intended for the two of them but I’m not too bothered if they don’t hear me.

“No problem,” I hear Hikaru reply.

Classes today were much better than yesterday. I spent my lunch break figuring out what I missed yesterday. Then, I had afternoon classes.

After school, however, is a different story. I’m standing in front of the music room’s doors. I take a deep breath and step inside.


	6. Gaining Popularity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought a new porcelain tea set today and have been having a tea party with myself while writing this.

I’m greeted by a gust of air and… rose petals?

“What-?” I clutch the book I’m holding closer to my chest. 

“Welcome!” The array of voices say.

I look around and see that the room is practically a different room. It’s not just a different room, it’s a different continent. The room is decorated with plants and trees, there are also… birds?

“Where am I?” I question.

“You’re in the host silly!” Honey says in his usual chipper voice.

“How did-?” I start, but am cut off.

“We had the vegetation and animals flown in from Brazil,” Kyoya says way too casually.

“I thought our darling guests would feel chilly in the changing of seasons, they may miss the warmth that summer brings,” Tamaki says.

“It’s April-’’ I comment.

Tamaki looks hurt at my comment and twists the sash on his- Wait…

“What in the world are you guys wearing?” I just notice that they’re all in rather revealing clothes.

“Showing a little skin has proved popular with the ladies,” Hikaru shrugs.

“We have one for you too,” Tamaki says all too eagerly. 

He holds up what is basically just draped fabric and I make a face.

“You’re my- our jungle queen!” He says, and the twins laugh.

“Nice save Boss,” Kaoru says.

“Shut up,” Tamaki swats a hand at them.

I cross my arms, “I am not wearing that.”

“It wouldn’t be very logical as he needs to hold a positive image with the ladies,” Kyoya comments.

Tamaki looks all too disappointed at that. His face looks so upset. I look away, feeling a pang of guilt in my chest.

I sigh, “I’ll wear a costume next time, okay?” 

“That’s alright with me,” Tamaki’s whole stance changes back to his usual self.

I hear the doors open behind me, and I rush out of the way. 

What am I even supposed to do here?

I just take a seat at the table in the far corner and read my book.

My peaceful reading doesn’t last long however. I look up to see Mori sitting across from me, pouring a cup of tea.

“Did you need something?” I ask.

He just picks up the teacup from the saucer it is sitting on and sets it in front of me.

“Oh, thank you,” I say, surprised by the gesture. 

He just nods quietly.

I look over at Honey who is sitting with his head in a girl’s lap. Why is Mori over here though?

“Are you alright?” I ask him.

He nods.

“You usually just stay with Honey, are you two fighting?” I ask.

He shakes his head, “You looked lonely.”

Wait- He came to sit here because I looked lonely? That’s so… sweet.

I decide to hide my blush by taking a sip of the tea.

“This is good,” I comment, pleasantly surprised by the taste of the tea. I usually drink coffee.

Mori lets out a huff of a laugh. It’s a very hearty sound. It makes me smile. His laugh is quite contagious as I let out a giggle myself.

The moment doesn’t last long though as then I feel a pair of eyes on us. I turn and see a girl with long dark hair watching us nervously. I make eye contact with her and wave her over. She blushes and scurries over.

“Would you like to have your time with Mori?” I ask.

“I- No…” she says quietly, “I was told that you are a new member of the club.”

I’m taken aback by her words. She wants to pay… for time with me?

“I- Of course! Take a seat!” I say, glancing at Mori, who is already standing up and pulling out his chair for the girl.

The girl sits down, thanking Mori, and then looks at me.

“Oh! I’m Haruhi, and you are?” I ask, pouring her a cup of tea with the teapot that is sat on a tray on the table.

“I’m Aiko,” she says, and as I set the tea cup in front of her she says, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” I say with a smile. I remember the boys mentioning to keep a smile on my face, “Is there any special reason you wanted to see me?”

“I’ve never really been interested in the club until now,” she admits, blushing bright red.

“That’s okay, you’ll always be accepted here,” I say.

“Thank you,” she says, “I’ll admit I was nervous about coming today.”

“Well, now you know that there’s nothing to worry about, and you can feel free to come by any day you wish,” I say. 

Aiko and I continue to talk for awhile. For reference, we were brought three new pots of tea. Then, over the course of two months, the amount of my guests went up. Some came for friendly chat, and some came to flirt, but overall it has made me much more comfortable here. I even got boys to come into the club room. Tamaki seems to hover a bit more when they do though. Aiko kept coming back frequently though.


	7. Chasing Dreams

Today when I walk into the host club, the room is decorated in traditional fashion. 

“Haruhi!” Honey greets me with a hug.

“Hello Honey,” I greet him back.

I look up and the rest of them are standing there in traditional hakamas of various colors. Tamaki smiles and holds something up to me. I take it and walk back to the dressing rooms. I put it on and look in the mirror. It’s an extravagant kimono with pink fabric and gold detailing. It also has a sheer outer layer that is embroidered with cherry blossoms all throughout. There are also hair sticks with cherry blossoms and gold detailing along with a fan that has the same theme. They really went all out on this one.

Since there are the hair sticks, I put my hair up in a bun and stick them in.

I walk out to where there are now quests and the room goes silent. The lack of noise and all the heads turned to me make me blush and hide my face in the fan. I never have been a fan of attention.

“Haruhi,” I hear a voice in front of me.

I peek over the fan to see Tamaki holding a hand out to me.

“Yes?” I ask, taking his hand. 

“You… you look beautiful Princess,” he says, leading me down to a chabudai where two girls are waiting for me.

“Thank you, but I definitely think this is a bit much,” I say.

“The twins’ grandmother make our clothes, when she heard that she was going to make a kimono for a girl she got a bit excited,” he says, helping me sit down.

“Thank you,” I say and then turn to the girls.

It’s Eiko and Kei. They usually come to see me together.

“You look amazing!” Eiko says excitedly.

Kei nods in agreement, “Whoever made this really went all out.”

I giggle nervously, “I guess she did.”

The rest of the day was filled with compliments and stares. It was awkward, but it can’t be helped. After the last guest leaves I let out a sigh that I was subconsciously holding in.

“Well Princess, how was your first costume?” I hear Tamaki ask.

“It could be worse,” I shrug, “But I need to change out of this before I ruin something that isn’t mine.” 

Just as I start walking one of the twins stops me.

“You do know that you can keep the things that we give you right?” Kaoru says.

“What?” I ask, confused.

I hear Kyoya let out an exhausted sigh.

“All of the outfits and costumes are tailored to fit you and only you,” Hikaru explains.

“None of us have any use for it so it’s yours,” Kaoru says.

“When would I wear this though?” I ask.

“You do have traditional events don’t you?” Honey asks.

“Not formal enough to wear something like this,” I reply.

“We can do another event where you can wear it,” Tamaki says.

I quit arguing and just go back into the changing rooms to redress in my uniform. They give me a bag to put the kimono in and I walk back out. The club room is practically vacant save for Tamaki.

“Your hair is still up Princess,” he comments.

I bite back the blush and reach up to take the hair sticks out of my hair.

“No, you should leave it like that,” he says, “I can see your face better like this.”

That makes my face heat up. Why does he have to say stuff like that so casually?

I hear a chuckle come from him and I huff in response. 

“I’ll be going home now,” I say, picking up my school bag and walking out the club room doors.

“Wait!” I hear his footsteps following after me.

I smile and start walking faster. I hear Tamaki changes his pace as well, so I start running. (It’s more like a light jog though.)

“Hey!” I hear him call after me.

“I didn’t take you for such a slow walker Tamaki!” I (shout) back.

I turn my head to look back in front of me and see a student with long red hair. I slow to a stop before I run into her.

“Ah! Excuse me!” I say, giving her a small bow.

She gives me a side eyed look before looking at Tamaki who has come to a stop next to me.

“It’s odd to see you frolicking around the school with female students outside of your club Tamaki,” she says, completely ignoring me.

“Princess Ayanokoji, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” he says in the charming voice he upholds.

She looks back to me, narrowing her glare, “And you must be the commoner the school accepted.”

Why did she say that with such malice?

“Yes, Haruhi is our new hostess,” Tamaki says way too proudly.

“Pardon?” Ayanokoji asks.

“She has proved quite popular,” Tamaki continues.

“Lovely!” She says, voice fake.

I look up at the clock in the hall and see that I’m running late.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Tamaki, I have to hurry to catch my train,” I say, thankful for the excuse to escape the situation.

I scurry off before he can reply. That girl put me on edge and I didn’t like it.


End file.
